If You Fall, I Shatter
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: Raizel felt shattered, much like the teacup that slipped from his grasp. His noble soul, though connected to another, could never be whole. Now, Frankenstein was desperate. One ring and an earring forged from his power wasn't enough. Even his own soul may not suffice to save his Master. But, it was a good thing Dark Spear had plenty of those to spare.


"_**Are you sure you want to do this, my love?"**_

"_I thought you would be eager for the chance to see me weakened."_

"_**Hm~ Yes, we would. But...this will also weaken us."**_

"_Then I will do this without your consent. I don't need it anyway."_

"_**Oh no. We consent. We consent, my love! If only to see **_**him **_**tainted. If only to see **_**him **_**break when he finally realizes what you have done. How this will devastate him!"**_

_The laughter echoed around the moving darkness, wicked glee and malice in their joy. His jaw tightened, his impatience growing. _

"_Shut up. You will burst my eardrums," he muttered. With that, his clawed hand snatched at the shadowy darkness, the laughter turning to a screech as the soul burned. _

* * *

The teacup slipped from his fingers, falling through the air before shattering upon contact with the ground. The shards of small, white glass scattered about, mingling with the liquid of the tea. Broken pieces that fit into place were now lost, cast about in a careless mater.

Raizel observed the broken cup, his hands clenching the armrest of his chair, shaking. His breathing was haggard as he struggled for air. The coppery taste of blood touched his tongue, and he swallowed the liquid. But his throat seized up, causing him to cough. Lifting a handkerchief to his mouth, the white fabric was soon stained red with blood.

His breathing now under control, the shaking lessening, he slumped into his seat. Away from the concerned eyes of his household and of his bonded, he allowed himself this moment of weakness. Though it hurt to block the majority of his pain from Frankenstein, he did not want to worry him anymore than he already was. Frankenstein had already done so much for him with offering the earring and ring to seal his power, to prevent his lifeforce from wasting away.

He refocused his gaze on the broken teacup, the wasted tea now soaking up into the rug. With a trembling breath, he slipped out of his seat, dropping to his knees as he picked up the glass. He did not wince as his skin broke from a sharp cut, his blood dripping from the small and insignificant injury. His body quickly healed the wound as the cut faded away, but not before a drop of blood smeared the tarnished glass.

With two large pieces of the cup in hand, Raizel studied the broken parts. Slowly, he brought them closer, noticing an intrinsic pattern in their broken sides, like a puzzle piece to be put together. Bringing them closer, they clicked into place, the shards fitting together as their jagged sides matched up.

He continued to study the disintegrated parts. At this moment, Raizel felt like he could identify with the once whole cup: he was once complete. Now he was shattered.

He often envisioned himself like a glass statue. Carved and pristine, all of his pieces were in place to support everything. He was once strong and could stand without feeling the weakening effects of his lifeforce. The glass statue that was his body was complete, his soul was unabridged. But like shards of glass, he chipped away at his soul, watching as the small fragment of power was used, its small glow floating away and out of reach. He never reached back for what he had cast aside, only watching as his very lifeforce, the lifeforce he was losing, was used up to protect those weaker than him. But the statue was carved at like someone with an eager pickaxe had come to deface him. Soon, no one will be able to tell what the statue had resembled. All that was left were the remaining pieces, desperate to leave something behind before they too vanished forever.

Once, his soul had been complete. Full of power that left him refreshed and energized, he barely felt the strain as he used his power as the crystalline figure that was himself was chipped away.

But soon, cracks began to form. Ugly, spiderwebbed designs made its way through as he used his power, sacrificing bits of his soul to fulfill his duty. He knew it would happen; he had expected it. Sorrow still clung to him, but now, there was acceptance as he understood that his life was meaningless compared the the countless of innocents. A little fatigue was nothing to him. He could barely remember a time when he had felt complete, without pain and fatigue. All he felt was the exhaustion, even when he was not using his power. It was nothing new to him.

"Master."

Was that Frankenstein calling for him? Raizel wiped at his mouth before standing up. He could barely identify the hazy image of his bonded. Still, the parts of his tattered soul recognized his presence and reached out to him. With a smile, Raizel sighed. "Frankenstein."

A pair of brilliant blue lights stared at him, blinking. Raizel's vision came into focus, and he could see his bonded clearly now. His smile slipped away when he noticed Frankenstein's worried frown, and his blue-eyed gaze drifted to the broken tea cup in Raizel's hand. Raizel felt a stab of guilt pierce him. Frankenstein valued his belongings, yet he had broken another one of his teacups.

He held up the broken shards, his gaze sad. "I am sorry."

Frankenstein was hurrying forward. "It's alright sir," he assured. Kneeling down, he began to pick up the remaining pieces, a rag at hand to soak up the tea spill. His hand hovered over the shard of glass that was stained with crimson blood, yet Frankenstein said nothing as he picked it up.

Raizel knelt down next to him, but Frankenstein shook his head. "No. I'll get this." He mentally and physically nudged Raizel back towards the chair. "You rest."

Raizel stepped back, but he did not sit as Frankenstein cleaned up his mess. His saddened gaze only grew as he felt Frankenstein's constant worry. It seemed that was all he was these days: worried, because of him.

Yet Frankenstein was not going to ask if he was alright; they both knew the answer to that question, and Raizel did not want to dismiss Frankenstein's worry anymore.

"Nothing is going to change."

Raizel blinked at the odd statement. He cocked his head curiously, watching Frankenstein.

Frankenstein lowered his head, his expression hollow. "I can plead, I can beg," he continued. "But no matter what, you will insist on protecting the humans. On protecting us." He looked up, fixing Raizel with a pleading gaze. "Will you not consider going into hibernation?"

Sorrow filled Raizel. "Frankenstein…"

Frankenstein looked down, his jaw set as disappointment clouded his eyes. "Of course not. It was useless to even ask." He shook his head. "You would not be who you are if you did anything different."

Raizel was filled with despair at the statement. He looked down before turning away to gaze out the window. "I am...always worrying you," he murmured. He should say more. He must say more. Frankenstein had already given him so much, and he still continued to give and worry and care for him. Yet the words that Raizel wanted to say, struggled to find, were lost to him.

Frankenstein rose up, smiling sadly at him. "I will bring you some more tea." With that, he left the room.

Raizel waited in silence, staring at the closed door. When his body strained, he finally sat back down. Leaning his head against the headboard of the chair, he closed his eyes.

He lost track of time, yet he knew it had been a while since Frankenstein had said he would bring him some tea. But the short break and moment to himself allowed Raizel to collect his strength. Already, he felt significantly better. With a sigh, he raised his hand, watching how steady he moved without shaking.

Perhaps he should listen to Frankenstein and rest more often. Not hibernate, but rest. Humans called that napping, right?

The sound of the doors opening drew his attention, and he glanced back to see Frankenstein enter the room with a tray of tea. The scent of something sweet and savory reached Raizel's nose and he perked up with interest.

Frankenstein's tired smile widened when he saw his Master's reaction. "Seira made biscuits with a cream cheese and jelly sauce. I thought you might like them."

Raizel eagerly received the platter of treats, nodding his thanks. However, he hesitated when he noticed Frankenstein's weary look. He was setting the new teacup down, filling it up with steaming liquid of the herbal blend.

"Frankenstein," he started. Though he wanted to ask him if he was alright, he did not. He knew Frankenstein would brush it off and say he was fine, even stating that he would get some rest. A statement that Raizel knew Frankenstein would not fulfill. So, instead he said, "Sit down with me."

Frankenstein glanced up with mild surprise. However, he did not protest as he sat in the nearby chair close to his Master. Finally satisfied, Raizel enjoyed the treat he was given.

"Later, I want you to rest," he said once he had finished his first biscuit.

Frankenstein paused, setting his own teacup down. He had originally brought a second one with the idea of becoming prepared should his Master accidentally break one again. He raised an eyebrow at the statement. It looked as if he was about to speak, no doubt reassure his Master that he was fine, or that he needn't worry about his health. However, the Noblesse fixed him with a stare as he bit into another biscuit. If ever, the Noblesse had never looked more intimidating then he did now as he was eating a small sweet treat.

Frankenstein relented with a sigh. "Alright. I will retire early for the night."

Raizel nodded, satisfied with his response. However, he was immediately filled with suspicion. Frankenstein had given in way too easily. There was no hesitation, no protests or attempt at bargaining. Just acceptance.

Picking up on Raizel's train of thought, Frankenstein smiled tiredly. "You do not need to worry about me, Master. I have been feeling a bit worn out, and a long rest will do me some good."

Still not convinced, Raizel paused. His heart went out to his bonded as he took in his tired appearance. Beneath the professional layer of exuberance and calmness was a haggard and tired man who worked himself tirelessly. His pale skin made his worried blue eyes stand out more, his position slightly slouched even as he remained proper in the presence of his Master. His weary body strained to stay upright, eyes fluttering closed as he took a long sip from his warm and invigorating tea.

It was much like how Raizel had felt moments ago.

Raizel set his small napkin down and fixed Frankenstein with his soft stare. "I will also rest if you take care of yourself." He paused for a moment. "Please."

Frankenstein's eyes widened in faint surprise before he grinned. "Alright. I'll rest," he promised.

* * *

_He gasped, sweat dripping down his brow, his hair tangled and matted from the excursion. Falling to his knees, his hands braced up on the floor as he struggled for breath. His head throbbed, his vision disoriented and oh so much pain in his body! He could not even move!_

"_**It's too much! Too much!"**_

"_Shut up," he gasped. _

"_**We curse you!" **_

"_Leave me alone." _

"_**We will take your soul, and it will be more than enough to make up for the ones you have stolen." **_

_He sighed, closing his eyes as the screaming continued. The constant complaining had only gotten worse. His body was in worse shape than ever, yet that hardly mattered. Still, it hurt! _

_But that smile. That ruby-eyed smile. That joy._

_His eyes narrowed before he calmed his breathing down. Finally lowering himself down to the ground, he rested his sweaty forehead onto the cold lab floor. Closing his eyes, he sighed._

_Now, he needed to rest, just as he had promised. _

* * *

Raizel stared at the teacup on the counter, the small, porcelain cup empty, yet holding his fascination. With steady hands, he picked it up, his fingertips caressing the smooth glass. The intrinsic detailing of the blue flowers decorated the teacup, such beautiful designs meant to be cherished. Frankenstein had many other teacups in the cupered, all with different designs and careful details. The familiar, cold pain of guilt filled his heart as Raizel realized that he was the cause for breaking most of his bonded's beautiful collection of teacups.

Just as his thoughts strayed to Frankenstein, Raizel felt his presence. Frankenstein's steps were slow and silent, unhurried in this quiet morning.

"Master, would you like a cup of tea?"

Raizel nodded in response. Setting the teacup down on its matching saucer, he stepped back and allowed Frankenstein to occupy his work station. Red eyes narrowed with concern, Raizel watched as Frankenstein set to work preparing the tea. His movements were slower than usual, yet everything he did was precise. Was he unwell? Was he overworked? Did he not rest after Raizel had told him to do so? Granted, that had been a few weeks ago, and Raizel just might have to mention that Frankenstein rest again.

He inwardly sighed. How is it that he managed to have the most stubborn bonded in the world? Even with the seal in check, Frankenstein still managed to stir up trouble. All Raizel felt that he could do was sigh as Frankenstein carried on with his usual habits and personality. He seemed to grow wilder as time stretched on.

Raizel watched as the tea was prepared, and soon, they were sitting on the couch. It was an unusual time of day with no school, and no visitors. If it weren't for Tao's presence upstairs, or Takeo and M21's aura in the other room, Raizel might have thought that it was just him and Frankenstein like the old days.

Gently cradling the teacup, he sipped his warm tea.

"Master?" Frankenstein asked hesitantly, breaking the silence. "How are you feeling?" Blue eyes shone with concern. "Are you feeling any better?"

Raizel paused, cocking his head. Breathing in through his nose, he reflected on the question. He did not want to lie and mislead Frankenstein; he would detect that anyway, and his bonded deserved nothing but the truth from him. But neither did he want to fill him with false hope. He had been feeling a bit better. The 'naps' he took left him feeling slightly refreshed, and he hadn't needed to use his power recently. Perhaps the combined energy from Lord's Ragnarok and Muzaka's energy actually had a positive effect on him. But, his body remained weary, his power still too much for his broken body to contain.

"I do not know," he answered softly. He looked at Frankenstein. "I do not feel any worse." He hoped that his bonded would interpret that as a reassurance and stop worrying. He didn't like it when Frankenstein worried. It was too stressful for his bonded.

An unreadable expression crossed Frankenstein's face, but he nodded as if satisfied with the cryptic answer, and sipped his tea.

Maybe, Raizel reflected, he was being too harsh on himself. Perhaps he was getting better, albeit, slightly. He knew he would never reach his original state of being he was thousands of years ago, but maybe he could live longer than they all feared. Maybe his broken body was finally patching itself up.

Could such a thing be done? Could something so broken, so shattered, really be put back into place?

Even as such thoughts entered his mind, Raizel knew the answer. If someone took the time and had the willingness to practice such patience, then yes, some things could be repaired. But in his case, he was too far broken to be made whole. He did not know how long he had left, but he knew it wasn't much. He feared not for his own life, but for the life that had been built for him. He would have to leave the Nobles, the human children whom he counted as friends. He would have to leave Frankenstein again, permanently this time. He would have to leave behind Tao, Takeo, and M21, three abandoned and broken souls such as himself who sought refuge and companionship in his household.

Funny that those in his household were broken as well, just like his body.

Maybe with the broken brought together, something wondrous could be built.

With a small smile, Raizel continued sipping his tea.

* * *

"_**Join us."**_

"_No."_

"_**Embrace us."**_

"_..."_

"_**Save him."**_

"_Enough."_

_A clawed hand snapped out, snatching at another screaming soul. _

* * *

"Master, I will be leaving for a while."

He looked up with such an innocent, trusting gaze. He said nothing, but only nodded with consent, despite not knowing the reason for the abrupt departure.

Frankenstein smiled softly, yet the unreadable depths in his eyes caused Raizel to stand, even as Frankenstein turned away to leave.

"Frankenstein."

Frankenstein froze, turning to address his Master. The Noblesse stood before him, eyes narrowed.

An answer was needed to the silent question, to lay the unspoken worries to rest. But not all could be disclosed, and a lie would not be tolerated.

So a bit of a truth was told.

"I am going to train."

Silence stretched on before a hesitant nod was given. Raizel remained standing long before Frankenstein had left.

* * *

_He collapsed, his body hitting the cold laboratory floor. His sweat soaked through his shirt, sticking to his clammy skin. Blue eyes were aglow with pain, the many voices screaming in his head. With a groan, he rolled over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. The white tile zoomed in and out of focus, causing a wave of dizziness to come over him, so he looked away._

_With a trembling smile, he clenched his hand, purple tendrils of fire dancing across his fingertips. Darker than night, a darkness he could feel; it clung to him like a slug. Closing his eyes, he entered the darkness, and set to work reshaping a piece to a puzzle before fitting it into the once beautiful and whole statue that he cherished so much. _

* * *

The glass statue was being put together. Someone else had come to tenderly mend the shattered soul. But the pieces could not be found. Thus, a substitute was needed.

And a substitute was provided.

Jagged pieces were ripped apart and forced to fit. Little by little, the space was filled, but never whole. Still, the glass statue was given a shape. The pieces were murky, dark even like the fearsome night, but it was familiar to the statue, and it was received.

With a start, Raizel set his teacup down, the porcelain cup clattering against the saucer. Hastily, he sat up from his chair and strode across the room, the doors swinging open with a burst of his power. He strode through the halls, red eyes observing the rooms, but even then, he knew he would not find anything.

"Sir Raizel?" Tao asked, standing up. "Are you alright?"

Raizel glanced around the room. He stretched out his senses with the bond, yet he could find no trace of the suspiciously absent blond.

"Where is Frankenstein?"

Tao traded glances with Takeo and M21, equal looks of confusion on their faces. "We don't know, sir," Takeo answered. "He said he had to leave a few days ago. But I thought that was to train."

"He might be back though," Tao added. "It's not like him to be gone for so long like this."

But Raizel knew that was not the case. He could sense Frankenstein somewhere far away. But how far and just where he was, he could not figure. That part of the bond was blocked.

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "_Frankenstein, come." _

Frankenstein had received the message. But to Raizel's astonishment, it was ignored.

"_Frankenstein," _Raizel repeated firmly. "_Come to me. Please." _But his call went unanswered.

M21, Tao, and Takeo watched uneasily as the Noblesse stood in the middle of the room, visible looks of shock and hurt flickering on his face for mere seconds. To anyone else, it would have appeared as if the Noblesse was carved from stone, but to them, they could identify the emotions he was trying to hide.

Raizel mulled over his options. Frankenstein was blocking his location from the bond, and Raizel could not locate him. He could always force Frankenstein to let those barriers down, but such a thought did not even occur to Raizel. He valued Frankenstein's right to his privacy, and he did not want to violate their trust.

He sighed. If Frankenstein wanted to remain missing, then he would remain missing until he wanted to be found. With that, Raizel left the room.

M21 glanced at his companions worriedly. "Is anyone getting a sense of deja vu with the whole Dr. Aris 'kidnapped' Frankenstein event?"

Everyone gulped at that statement.

* * *

He _knows._

_He sighed. It was inevitable. _He _was bound to find out eventually. Preparing for that moment was the hard part. He could not remain hidden forever. They both knew it._

_So, with a resigned sigh, he opened the bond._

* * *

The statue went back to meet its sculptor. The sculptor that took the time, and possessed the patience and willingness to sacrifice so much, to put the beautiful being back together. The familiar touch that he had mistaken for the presence of the bond was instead his very bonded tearing apart his soul and giving it to Raizel. His soul...his bonded was using his own soul and body to help him.

"_Not for me. Not at the cost of your wellbeing."_

Tired blue eyes closed in response. "_..." _He did not answer. He wouldn't need to. He could sense his Master approaching anyway. Straightening up, he felt calm, calmer than he should have. Even Dark Spear remained still.

The laboratory doors swung open. The Noblesse stood before him, red eyed gaze landing on him.

Nothing was said. The silence stretched on. Though neither the Noblesse nor the human moved, it seemed as if the space between them only grew bigger. There was no fear or guilt in Frankenstein's gaze. Only acceptance and resignation.

"How long?" Raizel finally asked. How long had this been going on? How long had he been unaware of Frankenstein's activities? How...how could he let it go on?

Frankenstein stared his Master in the eye, his gaze unwavering. "A few months."

What was a few months to Frankenstein? Was it two? Or was it ever since Raizel had awoken from his 820 year slumber?

"Stop this," Raizel ordered.

But Frankenstein shook his head, a wry smile on his face. "I can't do that. I've gone too far to give up now."

"Frankenstein," he warned. "This is dangerous."

Frankenstein waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about it, Master. I have plenty of souls to spare."

"I do not want you to rob yourself, to harm yourself, for my sake." He reached out his hand, as if granting a precious gift back to the giver. "Take back your soul."

But Frankenstein only looked away. "It's not my soul, so I can't take it. Besides, even if it was, I would never receive it back." He sat down in his chair casually. At this moment, he felt confident. Right now, all that he was doing was to benefit his Master, and that alone put him at ease. "Dark Spear has offered me numerous souls to use, all capable of providing you with the energy you need. Even though it will never be enough to restore you completely, it is enough." He sighed ruefully, his tone bitter. "I know that you would never receive my soul, or even my strength, as a replenisher, but I have found a way to use Dark Spear's captives as fillers for your strength."

Raizel stood before him, his heart filled with sudden anguish. "I didn't want you to worry about me."

"I am not worrying about you, Master." The serene smile that Frankenstein gave him led Raizel to believe otherwise.

"I am worrying about the human race," Frankenstein continued. "I have a valid concern that if something happens to you, then the humans will be left unprotected."

"The werewolves and Nobles are capable of defending the human race from any danger," Raizel replied.

Frankenstein waved a dismissive hand. "Yes. But millions of human lives will be lost before anything can be done to stop Dark Spear from its rampage."

Raizel's eyes narrowed. Without voicing his question, such as why Dark Spear would go on a rampage, he remained silent.

"Without you, Dark Spear will be unleashed on the human race, and countless human souls will be lost." Frankenstein leaned back, crossing his legs as he adopted a casual pose. "I am simply worrying about humanity." His expression softened, the cocky mask he wore cracking slightly. "If you...perish, then I will lose myself, and Dark Spear will take over. For the safety of the human race, you must live, or they will face a fate far worse than death."

Raizel breathed in deeply, his mind spinning as he looked at his bonded helplessly. That...was just like Frankenstein. Using humanity as a hostage to ensure the Noblesse's cooperation.

"I can't let you do this," Raizel said. But he knew he could not order him.

"And I can't let you die," Frankenstein said, his tone darkening. "I cannot save you, I cannot persuade you to go into hibernation, I am not strong enough to defeat the enemies coming for you, and I am ignorant to the mysteries of your lifeforce. But I can prolong your life and ease your suffering. I can offer you a bit of strength, and even if you will not accept my lifeforce, then I will give you the lifeforce of Dark Spear's victims."

"You are in pain."

Frankenstein faltered. "I...I am. But so are you."

"Frankenstein, I have been in pain for as long as I can remember. That is my duty as the Noblesse."

"I suppose it is your duty to die as well? Will you leave me? Will you leave me after I have just found you?" His voice, thick with overwhelming emotion, broke with the memories of hopeless searching for 820 years.

Raizel stayed silent. He wanted to reassure him, he wanted to banish Frankenstein's worries, but he could not do so without deceit. They both knew that, and they both knew if nothing was done, then sooner or later, Raizel would perish.

"I need you, Master," Frankenstein said, his tone hushed, almost broken. "You...you say I am your bonded. But _you _are also _my _bonded. I will do whatever it takes to preserve your life."

"I cannot accept this."

"Then I will let Dark Spear consume me." At Raizel's horrified gaze, Frankenstein continued.

"Even as you break, even if you fall apart, I will be there to put you back together. If not," he lowered his head, "I will shatter alongside you."


End file.
